Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée
by akhanna
Summary: Bella bouscule par inadvertance une ancienne connaissance qui la trouble plus que de raisons... Un Emmett fou amoureux, une Rosalie rongée par les remords, un Edouard colérique, un Jasper protecteur, une Alice peinée et une Bella qui ne comprend plus rien à la situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire ne coïncide en rien à Twiligt, je n'ai fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Stephennie Meyer ! Je ne me prétends pas écrivain loin de là… Et puisqu'en ce moment je lis du Twilight version BELICE je me suis mise à écrire dessus sans grande conviction et je ne sais pas jusqu'où cela va me mener.**

**Autant me dire tous de suite si c'est chaotique.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

**Note : ceci est une histoire gay, homophobes s''abstenir !**

**Prologue**

Arrivée depuis quelques mois à Forks la ville où habitait son père, Bella s'était vite liait d'amitié avec une bande de copain tous aussi gentilles les uns les autres. Au début timide elle n'avait pas osée imposée sa présence par peur de se faire rejeter mais ses nouveaux amis l'avaient vite mis à l'aise. Et en très de peu de temps, elle s'était attachée aux cinq membres de son groupe d'amis composée d'Edouard un grand brun au charme ravageur, Emmett à la carrure d'halète qui était le petit copain de Rosalie ainsi que de Jasper jeune blond aux airs mystérieux et enfin Alice petit brune à la courte coupe dont les cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens lui donnant un côté sauvage ce qui contrastait avec ses tenus impeccables et soignées. Alice et elle s'entendaient comme cul et chemise et jamais elles ne se séparaient l'une de l'autre plus de quelques heures.

Ces cinq là se connaissaient depuis des années et s'étaient rencontrées par le biais de leurs parents respectifs, amis de longues dates.

Mais voilà, depuis plusieurs semaines Rosalie et Emmett étaient séparés pour une raison qu'eux seule connaissaient et cela avait engendrait des conflits dans leur bande de copain. Bella qui était la nouvelle petite copine d'Edouard avait tout fait pour les réconcilier mais cela n'avait engendrait que plus de problèmes et maintenant Rosalie s'acharnait sur elle à la moindre occasion.

S'avançant rapidement dans les couloirs de son établissement scolaire Bella s'apprêtait à récupérer son manuel scolaire pour son prochain cour mais à peine avait-elle entrouverte la porte de son casier qu'un coup d'épaule à sa gauche la fit valser sur le métal froid, la faisant grimacer de douleur. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu à se retourner pour deviner qui était la cause de son malheur et le ricanement mesquin qu'elle entendit confirma ses propos. Serrant la mâchoire, Bella se retourna afin de faire fasse à son bourreau mais la voix rauque d'un jeune homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt seize la devança.

« Rosalie, cela suffit ! » Emmett à l'allure d'apollon et aux épaules bien bâtis dévisageait avec sévérité son ex copine dont le sourire s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à de la rage non dissimulée. Pas intimidée d'un pouce, Rosalie allait répliquée mais une main l'en dissuada, l'attrapant par l'épaule.

« Rose, allez vient ont y va. Jas nous attend… » Parla calmement Alice malgré son agacement.

Chacun des amis avaient choisis leurs camps Emmett, Edouard d'un côté avec Bella et de l'autre Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Bella ne comprenait par cet acharnement et jusqu'à le fin de l'année ce conflit perdura.

Cinq après, tous avaient choisis une voie différente mais un jour Bella bouscula accidentellement une ancienne connaissance, qui ne la laissa pas de marbre.

**Vraiment désolée pour les fautes… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Levant le bras maladroitement vers le tintement sonore de mon radio réveil, j'éteins cette affreuse machine qui me brise les tympans. L'horloge indiquait exactement 8h30 et je devais me préparer à mon RDV de 9 heures 30. Les yeux à peines ouverts et le corps allongé sur mon lit, je fixais le plafond de ma chambre avec lassitude.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours que je viens d'être diplômée en droit et ai décidée d'un commun accord avec mon père qu'après un mois de vacances bien mérités, je chercherais du travail pour commencer ma nouvelle carrière d'avocate. Mon père étant lui-même shérif, j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage en suivant cette voie.

A peine levée que j'attrapais mollement une serviette de bain afin de prendre une douche bien chaude qui me réveillera doucement de mon sommeil léthargique. La soirée d'hier soir avait eu raison de moi à enfiler bière sur bière, je ne tenais décidément pas l'alcool… Pourquoi m'entêtais-je à défier Emmett qui lui supportais très bien cette liqueur amère qui me donnait la nausée. Un mal de crane vint tambourinait mon pauvre cerveau trop déconnecté de la réalité pour réfléchir correctement. On était samedi matin et je devais rejoindre Edouard à un bar à dix minutes de mon appartement pour qu'on puisse discuter de notre relation qui depuis quelques temps s'était dégradée. Malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais, je ne supportais plus sa possessivité devenu presque maladif. Il m'empêchait de sortir avec mes amis sans qu'il n'y soit convié, pas que je ne veuille pas qu'il soit en ma compagnie mais il m'arrivait de temps en temps, d'avoir envie de passe une soirée entre filles auquel lui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi. La dernière dispute datent d'hier matin, je m'étais incrustée le soir même à une fête improvisée chez mon amie Angela et qui à ma grande surprise, mon très cher Emmett était présent. Celui-ci s'était littéralement jeté sur moi, me serrant de ses bras d'acier et finit par me relâcher lorsqu'il vit que j'étais au bord de l'asphyxie.

J'enfilais rapidement après ma douche un vieux jean et un chemisier blanc et m'apprêtais à sortir en trombe de mon appartement lorsque je fis tomber par inadvertance un objet de la table de mon chevet. Tournant la tête par simple réflexe, je me retrouvai à tenir le cadre d'une photo vieille de plusieurs années. Cette photographie me fit un pincement au cœur rien que de repenser à cette époque. Laissant glissais mon doigt sur les six personnes photographiés, mes yeux dérivèrent inexorablement sur la petite brune au air enjoué et je sentis comme une boule se former au creux de mon ventre. Alice me manquait plus que de raisons et je maudissais Rosalie et Emmett de s'être si soudainement séparés sans donner d'explications valables. Mais le temps me manquait alors sans plus de cérémonie, je reposais à la va vite le cadre sur la table et filais comme une flèche.

En moins d'une minute je me retrouvais dans ma vieille voiture auquel je n'avais pas eu le cœur de me séparer depuis mon lycée malgré les moqueries perpétuelles de mes amies. Elle était peut-être vieille et cabossée mais c'était une antiquité qui me tenait à cœur, un cadeau de mon père qui m'avait fait chaud au cœur. Enfonçant ma clé dans le contact, je démarrais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, grommelant des injures envers mon pauvre tacos.

En peu de temps, j'arrivai sur les lieux et constatais qu'Edouard n'était pas encore arrivé. Je décidais donc de commander un café en attendant et m'avançais vers le comptoir auquel le barman m'accueillit avec un de ses sourires à faire fondre le pôle nord.

« Salut ma belle, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? » Celui là alors, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Jack était un très bon ami à moi, coureur de jupons certes mais un bon ami quand même qui savait être à l'écoute.

« Un café s'il te plaît ». Je le remerciais et me tournais pour trouver une place libre lorsque ma tasse butta contre un corps. Moi et ma maladresse légendaire je ne m'y ferais jamais.

« Excusez-moi mais je ne vous avez pas vu ! » M'excusez à la hâte en inclinant la tête. La personne en face de moi portait également un chemisier mais de couleur bleu indigo bleu qui maintenant arborait une immense et affreuse tâche en plein et ceux sur toute le chemisier. Je n'osais relever la tête, trop honteuse de ma maladresse.

« Ce n'est rien… » Me répondis gentiment une voix plus que familière qui me fit tiquer. Relevant le regard, je faillis tomber à la renverse en croisant des yeux couleur topaze et un sourire éblouissant. Mon cœur manqua un battement et les yeux de mon vis-à-vis qui au début avait un air rieur se changea vite en une expression choquée. La bouche entrouverte, j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son de ma bouche. Littéralement subjuguée par son regard, je restais immobile ne sachant comment réagir. Des années que je n'avais pas revue Alice et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de moi, je ne savais pas quel comportement adoptais.

Un silence pesant se fit sentir…

« Bella, tous va bien ? » intervint Jack qui nous fîmes sursauter toute deux.

« Euh… Oui, ce n'est rien » Répondis-je pas très convaincue. Et avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive Alice venait de s'échappée bousculant Edouard par la même occasion qui venait de franchir la porte du bar en me faisant un signe de la main.

Sans plus réfléchir, je m'avançais vers lui et m'assis à la première table libre à moitié déboussolée et il ne tarda pas à venir me rejoindre, l'expression irrité.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

**Je sais que c'est court mais c'est pour m'expliquer sur les relations de chacun et au troisième chapitres c'est là que l'histoire commence réellement alors n'hésitez à me laisser des commentaires ou je vais vite abandonner… (Qu'est-ce que ça peut me coûter de mendier comme ça)**

J'avais le cœur qui battait à m'en rompre les tympans, les jambes flageolantes, je courut en direction de ma Porsche jaune et m'y engouffrais rapidement. Démarrant au quart de tour, je fis grincer mes pneus laissant deux belles traces noires derrière moi et quittais rapidement le parking du bar. J'étais en état de choc ! Sous la panique, j'avais profitée de l'inattention de Bella pour prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Et dire que je venais à peine d'emménagée dans le coin qu'il avait fallut que je croise Isabella Swan, la fille que Rosalie elle-même avait harcelée durant la fin de notre scolarité pour se venger de sa colère grandissante envers Edouard. Celui la même qui m'avait volée l'objet de mes désires, celle qui me faisait tournée la tête, celle qui m'avait hantée jours et nuits. Désarçonnée, je m'arrêtais sur le bas côté de la chaussée et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains tremblantes, marmonnant des « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?! » Pourquoi maintenant alors que ma vie commençait à être géniale si ce n'est fantastique ? Sérieux, j'avais un boulot formidable, des amies sur qui compter, de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres sans parler de mon immense appartement … Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, mon amour inconditionnelle envers mon ex meilleur amie datait du lycée certes mais je n'avais pas pus m'empêchais de la fuir comme la peste. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris bon sang, j'ai changée… non ?...ou pas.

Ok reprenons…

Moi c'est Alice Brandon, au lycée je trainais avec une groupe de copains composée d'Edouard, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et pour finir Bella celle dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse et à qui je donnais continuellement des surnoms en son absence allant de mon ange (un classique) à des surnoms ridicule auquel Rosalie ne manquait pas de me le faire remarquer « Pathétique… » Me disait-elle. Mais voilà, je ne savais pas si Bella partageait mes sentiments alors j'en ai discutais avec mon amie, qui elle sortait avec Emmett et c'est là que tout à dérapé. Car à l'époque, je n'assumais pas mon homosexualité et il n'y avait que Rosalie qui était au courant. Le hic c'est qu'elle en à parlée à son apollon qui lui n'a pas sût tenir sa langue, cet idiot en à évidemment parlé à Edouard qui s'est empressé d'aller le répéter à Rosalie qui elle était au courant et à Jasper qui lui bizarrement était resté neutre. Jusqu'au jour où il prit la décision d'en parler à ma chère et tendre il se prit un coup de poing bien placé à l'estomac par Jasper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui susurré à l'oreille à ce moment là, je sais juste que Jasper a su se montré très convaincant en le faisant taire et je l'en remercierais jamais assez. Dans mon malheur lors de cet altercation la concernée de tous ce tumulte était malade et donc n'avait jamais sût pourquoi nous étions en perpétuelle conflits se retrouvant victime des griffes de la charmante blonde. La pauvre si elle savait…Je crois qu'elle me détesterait mais rien qu'à cette pensée j'en ai la poitrine qui se resserre.

Des années ont passés et jamais une seule fois de ma vie je n'avais revu Emmett, Edouard ou même Bella. Je n'en voulais pas à Rosalie pour son manque de discrétion ni même à Emmett après tout nous étions amis, qui dit amis pas de secrets mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'un d'entre eux me poignarde dans le dos et qui en plus de m'avoir humiliée, sortit avec celle que j'aimais juste quelques jours après qu'il sache mes sentiments cachés. J'étais en colère et lui en voulais énormément, ce salo ne méritait pas une fille comme Bella ni même moi d'ailleurs, par ma faute Rosalie s'était séparée de son copain et en voulait à celle qui me détruisait à petit feu.

Avec le temps, j'ai appris à m'assumer en rencontrant durant mes études d'autres personnes dans mon cas auquel Jasper finit par m'avouer qu'il était lui aussi attiré par les personnes du même sexe. J'étais peut-être égoïste mais cela m'avait rassurée et nous nous sommes encore rapprochés devenant extrêmement proches en n'oubliant pas Rosalie qui nous a soutenu jusqu'à notre coming-out respectif à nos proches. Maintenant j'étais plutôt du genre à sortir à droite à gauche, flirter avec la première venue et si je pouvais car je le pouvais en générale je passais mes nuits entourée de jolies demoiselles. Faut croire que je me suis dévergondée avec le temps.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je redémarrai ma voiture et fonçais sans plus attendre chez moi afin de prendre un peu de recul. Ce soir c'est la teuf, faut que je sorte !


	4. Chapter 4

**Je remercie beaucoup shiznagisa, lydouille, yuko95, morgane, charlie et l'anonyme guest qui m'ont laissaient des reviews. Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez à m'en laisser pour que je puisse continuer à poster….**

**Ce chapitre est un peu comment dire… Enfin vous verrez, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Ou même s'il faut que j'arrête mes délires d'alcooliques. **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 3**

**P.D.V Alice **

La tête à moitié dans les WC de mon appartement, je vomissais tous ce que mon corps avait ingurgités la veille. J'avais le corps en sueur et sentais l'alcool à plein nez. Ma soirée s'était résumée à boire comme ivrogne et je me souvenais à peine des évènements de la veille, ni même du comment j'étais revenu chez moi. Un véritable désastre ! Et dire que j'avais rencontrée la nana parfaite pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Pas de bla bla juste du sexe.

« Ros….j'en peux plus !... je vais mouriiir …! ». M'exprimais-je avec difficulté.

« Mais non t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer. » Essaya telle de me réconforter en me frottant doucement le dos. Cela aurait dût me faire du bien mais au lieu de cela une nouvelle remontée surgit et je recrachais douloureusement le contenu de mon estomac. La gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse et le front en sueur je me redressais aidée de Rosalie mais ma tête tanguait à un point que je titubais jusqu'à mon lit pour ainsi m'affaler comme une dépravée.

Un « Putain…. » S'échappa de ma bouche et je respirais difficilement. Je crois bien que j'avais la gueule de bois et commençait vraiment à regretter ma soirée d'hier.

**Flash Back**

« Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? » Demandais-je en à Rosalie tout en tournant sur moi-même.

« B&B ! Chérie ! » Ce qui voulait tout simplement dire Bonne et baisable. Et oui, ce soir je sortais avec ma fidèle cavalière et tout comme moi elle était prête à se mettre en chasse.

Armée d'une paire de talons aiguille, Rosalie était vêtue d'une robe rouge classique mais terriblement sexy avec son dos nus orné de strass et son profond décolleté laissait apparaître sa magnifique poitrine.

Qui aurait crus qu'une aussi jolie demoiselle au visage d'ange, pouvait se monter aussi aguicheuse lorsqu'il fallait ramener un don juan dans son lit. Et dire que je passe pour une pécheresse à coté d'elle. Le monde est injuste.

De mon coté, j'avais misée sur un pantalon en cuir noir taille basse, d'un léger débardeur blanc moulant parfaitement mes formes ainsi qu'une paire de talons noir.

Enfin prête, nous nous décidions à sortir en direction du Night Fox, la boite la plus populaire de Los Angeles.

**P.D.V Bella **

J'étais rentrée chez moi la tête comme une pastèque. Edouard n'avait fait que me parler déballant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et moi je n'avais pas écoutée un traitre mot de ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'étais même incapable de savoir si nous étions encore ensemble ou pas… Tout ce que je lui avais dit avant de m'en aller est : « Ont en reparlera plus tard, je ne me sens pas très bien ». Ce qui était bien évidemment faux. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était à la jeune femme que j'avais bousculée. Je ne savais pas si j'avais été heureuse de revoir Alice ou simplement déçut qu'elle s'en aille ma laissant planté là comme une idiote. Alice m'avait ouvertement ignorée et un sentiment d'amertume se manifesta au plus profond de ma poitrine. Je repensais inlassablement aux moments passés à ses cotés et regrettait le temps ou nous étions comme deux sœurs ne pouvant se passer l'une de l'autre. Elle était ma meilleure amie, celle à qui je n'avais pas de secrets…

J'aurais voulus qu'elle soit là comme dans le passé à me titiller pour la moindre petite chose, me faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles ou même pour me conseiller sur ma relation sur Edouard qui dirait-on : un vrai foutoir.

Tout au long de ma journée, je me suis questionnais sur le pourquoi et le comment ont en était arrivé là et en profitée également pour récurer mon appartement de fond en comble qui s'était transformé en champ de bataille au file des mois. La nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps et je tournais inlassablement dans mon lit afin de trouver le sommeille… Chose impossible. Grognant de frustration, je me levais, m'habillais rapidement et partie faire un tour à pieds. De toute façon à l'heure qu'il est personne ne viendrait me chercher des noises mais avec la chance que j'avais je risquais peut-être de tomber sur un fou furieux. A cette pensée, une sueur froide coula le long de mon échine, mais il était déjà trop tard, j'étais déjà à l'extérieur à marcher sur le trottoir comme une ado en faute. La tête enfouis dans ma capuche, j'imaginais un psychopathe au visage aussi blanc qu'un cadavre me courser comme un détraqué, hachoir à la main. Au gode ça y est j'ai peur ! Mon dieux m'est qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'imaginer un truc pareil, il n'y a que dans les films que ça arrive ce genre de choses ! Bella ont se calme, respire….. Aaaaaaah !

Oh mon dieu, à quelques mètres de moi se trouvait un corps inerte. En moins d'une seconde mon cœur s'emballa, j'avais les jambes vacillantes et ma respiration se saccadait. Les mains tremblantes, je m'avançais prudemment lorsque…lorsqu'une main vint m'agripper l'épaule. Sursautant de frayeur, je fis volte face et me retrouva nez à nez face à une jeune femme blonde qui devait avoir mon âge.

« Ex…Excusez-moi mais… » Cette femme sentait manifestement l'alcool et vu son état d'ébriété, je reculais d'un pas et essayais de déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

« mon amie et moi… » Ouai ouai accouches, je n'ai pas que ça à faire m'agaçais intérieurement mais bon j'étais peut-être courageuse mais pas téméraire. Il paraît qu'énerver une personne ivre pouvait la rendre agressive et violente autant ne pas tenter le diable. Et la chose que j'avais vue l'instant d'avant ne m'aiderait sûrement pas à me calmer. L'angoisse, y a peut-être un mort à coté et elle, elle me raconte sa vie. Sans écouter la suite de ce qu'on me disait, je zieuté discrètement du coin de l'œil derrière mon épaule mais mon vis-à-vis s'avança soudainement vers moi et m'empoigna le bras pour m'emmener vers le corps inerte. Ça y est je suis foutu, autant c'est elle qui l'a butée et je suis la prochaine sur sa liste. Les trippes noués, j'avais peur, peur de mourir…

Un son plaintif se fit entendre et j'ouvrais les yeux grands comme des torpilles, j'observais la personne que je croyais morte se relever maladroitement. De taille moyenne et les cheveux courts en bataille, elle avait l'air d'être une femme vu ses talons aiguille qui n'avait pas l'air très confortable. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment les filles pouvaient aimer ces genres d'accessoires trop encombrants à mon goût. Dos à nous, la sois disant morte se retourna lentement dans notre direction dévoilant à la lumière de la lune, son visage aux traits fin. Là je crois que si j'avais été seule je me serais évanouie sur place. Combien avais-je de chance sur mille pour tomber en plein milieu de la nuit sur Alice Brandon, totalement ivre ?!

« Eh !... » Une nouvelle tape à l'épaule me fit sortir de mes pensée et je reportais immédiatement mon attention sur la deuxième personne que j'avais délaissée.

« Bella, c'est toi ? » Cette voix qui m'avait tant manquée… Tournant mon regard tantôt vers Alice tantôt vers l'inconnu j'étais enclin à une bataille intérieure. Que devais-je faire ? Appeler la police ? Les pompiers ? Aucune des deux solutions n'était adéquate, je ne pense pas qu'Alice souhaitais se retrouver allongé dans un lit d'hôpital ni même se retrouver en cellule de dégrisement.

« Bella… » Ma décision, était prise je n'allais quant même pas laisser mon amie seule ici en pleins milieu de la nuit avec cette folle incapable d'aligner deux mots. Marchant calmement vers Alice je l'attrapais par la taille et malgré la forte odeur qu'émanait son corps je pus sentir son doux parfum me chatouiller l'odorat. Instinctivement j'inspirais profondément son odeur et esquiva un petit sourire de satisfaction. Mon regard croisa le sien et pendant une fraction seconde je crus voir de la tendresse dans ses yeux. Elle avait le regard pétillant et le trouble me frappa. Prise en flagrant délit, Alice pouffa d'un rire taquin. Mal à l'aise je me forçais à rester concentrée et l'aider à se tenir droite afin de l'emmener chez moi en attendant qu'elle dessoule mais l'autre alcoolique me bouscula me faisant comprendre son mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous, elle est à moi ! » Enchaina rapidement l'autre femme. Me retrouvant sur les fesses Alice dans les bras de l'autre blondasse, le rouge me monta rapidement aux joues et le « à moi ! » n'avait fait qu'augmenter ma colère. Elle était mon amie et pas à elle vu comment elles avaient finis. Mais avant même que je ne puisse réagir Alice se dégagea de l'étreinte avant de s'occuper personnellement de sa copine la tarée en lui balançant son front en plein milieu du faciès, ce qui l'a fit chanceler avant qu'elle ne tombe à son tour à terre. Le nez probablement cassé, elle hurlait comme une hystérique crachant son venin telle une vipère. Son sang coulait à flot et un dernier : « salopes » glissa de ses lèvres avant que ne s'en aille nous laissant seule.

Pourquoi l'avait telle frappée, je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. Ok elle m'avait poussée mais si elles étaient ensemble c'est qu'elles se connaissaient, non ? Pas la peine d'en venir aux mains.

J'avais eu du mal à entrainer Alice jusqu'à chez moi et j'ai même dût me résigner à la porter sur mon dos tellement elle ne tenait pas droite. Je me demandais même comment elle avait fait pour frapper l'autre femme sans tomber par terre. Moi qui l'avait toujours vu fraîche et pleines de vies j'étais vraiment stupéfaite. Après de longues minutes de débats, j'avais réussis à dégoter son adresse et la ramener chez elle était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. A peine avais-je attachée sa ceinture de sécurité qu'Alice ferma les yeux et sa respiration régulière m'indiqua qu'elle s'était endormit. Un tendre sourire s'étira de mes lèvres face à ce petit minois qui m'avait l'air si angélique. Alice s'était embellit avec le temps, et son charme devait en faire tomber plus d'un. La détaillant du regard, je la trouvais magnifique habillée ainsi… Même ivre, elle était adorable. Inconsciemment je passais ma main droite sur sa joue blanche et approchais dangereusement mes lèvres des siennes. J'étais maintenant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres lorsqu'un gémissement me stoppa net dans mon mouvement.

Je me redressais rapidement, les battements de mon cœur affolaient, je ravalais difficilement ma salive. Qu'est ce qui me prenait, je devais être fatiguée et le fait de revoir Alice dans cet état m'avait sûrement mis les nerfs à flots au point de faire n'importe quoi. Je ne voulais probablement que lui montrer une marque d'affection. C'est vrai elle m'avait manquée, il est tout à fait normale que j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser sur…. la joue. Essayai-je de me convaincre. Prenant une grande inspiration je refermais la porte du coté passager et m'installa au volant. Jetant un dernier regard vers mon copilote je secouais la tête.

Faut vraiment que j'aille me faire soigner.

**Fin flash back**

**P.D.V Alice **

Il devait être 11 heures et mon envie de vomir n'était toujours pas passée… Rosalie venait juste de s'en aller rejoindre un ami que la sonnette de mon appartement sonna me faisant gronder d'agacement. Qui est assez idiot pour venir sonner à ma porte alors que je venais de me prendre une cuite. Descendant faiblement les escaliers je manquais de m'étaler au sol mais me rattrapais in extrémiste. Qui ce sois, j'ouvre et le renvoie voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Ouvrant la portée avec peu d'élégance, je dévisageais la personne en face de moi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de la refermer dans un claquement sonore.

Les palpitations de mon cœurs accélérés à la vitesse de la lumières et je regardais tous autours de moi si j'étais bien chez moi. Qui sais avec le taux d'alcoolémie que j'avais dans le sang, je m 'étais peut-être trompée d'appartement.

« Alice ?...C'est Bella…. »

...

« Alice ? »

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**J'accélère car ça commence à partir en n'importe quoi faudrait peut être que j'arrête maintenant.**

**Chapitre 4**

« Alice ?... »

Toujours aucunes réponses, le silence commença à se faire sentir et je ne savais pas comment réagir à la situation. Je voulais simplement vérifier qu'Alice allait mieux mais apparemment son mutisme me faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de ma présence ici. Je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons lorsque que la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement dévoilant enfin son visage anxieux. Elle avait l'air stressée et semblait confuse. Après une certaine hésitation elle ouvra complètement la porte découvrant son corps habillée d'un simple mini short noir et d'un t-shirt cachant à peine son nombril. Troublée, ma gorge s'assécha rapidement et je dégluti péniblement face à ce corps parfaitement proportionné. C'était la première fois que je l'a voyais en petite tenu et j'étais submergée par la gêne. Les yeux interrogatifs elle me fixa pendant une seconde avant de réaliser le pourquoi de mon comportement. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire sous mon regard ahurie. Elle n'avait pas l'air embarrassée le moins du monde alors que moi je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'étais de nature pudique alors la voir comme ça avait éveillait en moins un sentiment indéchiffrable. C'est complètement idiot elle est une femme comme moi alors pourquoi je me sentais confuse.

J'osais à peine relever ma tête dans sa direction et croisait son regard qu'un sentiment inconnu me submergea de l'intérieure. J'étais happée dans un tourbillon ou un mélange de sentiments se bousculait me déconnectant totalement du monde extérieur.

« Bella » Cela m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans mon estomac et un frisson parcourut le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce simple mot, franchit de sa bouche puisse autant me faire du bien. Ma meilleure amie m'avait manquée et apparemment elle se souvenait encore de moi-même si nous nous étions plus parlé de puis le lycée.

J'étais nerveuse par sa simple présence mais me détendis après de brèves salutations, elle m'invita finalement à prendre un café auquel j'acceptai gracieusement. Après avoir enfilée une tenue correcte, elle entama la conversation comme si nous nous n'étions jamais séparés et cela me produisit une douce chaleur au cœur. Je lui expliquais ma pitoyable relation avec Edouard et aussitôt avoir prononcée le nom de mon petit ami qu'Alice se crispa imperceptiblement. Surprise je lui demandais si tout allait bien et elle me répondit d'un hochement de la tête. Mais je n'étais pas dupe j'avais devinée qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée notre conflit au lycée. Peut-être nous en voulait-elle encore mais pourquoi ? Je n'en savais strictement rien et passais outre ce détail afin d'éviter de gâcher ce moment agréable. Mais une question me brulait les lèvres depuis hier soir et je mourrais d'envie de la lui poser alors je me lançai timidement avec une faible voie :

« Au fait hier, la fille qui était avec toi… »

« Pardon ? » Me coupa telle avec des yeux ronds. « Ne me dis pas que … ». Que quoi ? Je l'avais ramenais chez elle et non sans vouloir… Mon dieu ne me dîtes pas qu'elle sait que j'ai voulut l'embrasser, non impossible elle était profondément endormit. Et puis j'avais une excuse la fatigue peut faire faire n'importe quoi.

« Non, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois… » Immédiatement elle fronçât des sourcils et me scruta un instant avant de déclarer.

« J'étais ivre et je ne me rappelle plus de rien » Choquée je la fixais dans les yeux et vit l'embarras dans ses yeux. Comment ça oublier, comment peut-on oublier tout une soirée. C'est impossible même moi qui ai été étudiante à faire la brink avec mes amis de l'université et ce i peine quelques jours, n'avait jamais oublié mes moments passé lors des soirées arrosés. D'accord madame boit comme ivrogne et ne se rappelle même pas que je l'ai ramenait chez elle. J'étais dessus, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me remercie mais qu'au moins elle se souvienne de ce quelle avait fait et de qui elle était accompagnée.

Et c'est à instant que mon téléphone portable décida de vibrer coupant court à notre conversation.

« C'est Edouard, faut que je réponde » lui expliquais-je rapidement avant de me relever prestement m'éclipsant dans un coin un peu plus à l'écart. Apparemment, il voulait qu'ont discute et je devais bien avouer qu'il allait mettre les choses à plat. Je décidais donc de quitter mon hôte en m'excusant du dérangement et me dirigea vers le lieu de rendez vous sans omettre d'échanger mon numéro avec mon amie.

Je venais d'arriver depuis à peine deux minutes qu'Edouard apparût l'air soucieux et vint s'assoir à mes cotés pour ainsi me prendre les mains dans les siennes.

« Ecoutes, Bella…ça fais plusieurs années qu'ont est ensemble et je sais que ça ne va plus trop entre nous mais je voulais te dire que je t'aime et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre. »

J'étais touchée qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime mais le fait d'avoir revue Alice souleva des questions dans mon font intérieure. Pourquoi lui et Emmett s'était disputés avec les autres personnes de la bande. Jamais il ne m'avait expliqué le pourquoi et je supposais que mise à part la rupture des deux tourtereaux cela devait être quelque chose de futile et enfantin alors je lui demandais soudainement :

Pourquoi est-ce qu'au lycée Rosalie s'en ai prit à moi et pourquoi Jasper et Alice ne m'adressait plus la parole ni à toi et Emmett.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, Edouard se renfrogna et me fixa d'un regard suspicieux.

« Pourquoi elle se que tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? »

« Parce que je reviens de chez Alice » lui répondis-je du tac au toc. Une lueur de rage vint faucher ses yeux verts avant qu'il ne m'attrape fermement par le poignet et me hurle dessus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée la voir ?! Hein ? Je ne te suffis pas, elle t'a baisée c'est ça ? » Un désagréable frisson me parcourût la colonne vertébrale et je commençais à trembler comme feuille. Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait et son regard meurtrier ne fit qu'augmenter ma peur, je n'avais jamais vu Edouard dans cet état et je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur de lui.

« De…de quoi tu parles ? » Emis-je faiblement. Edouard inspirait bruyamment par la colère lancinante qui le prenait et il resserra sa prise sur mon poignet me faisant geindre par la même occasion.

« Edouard, tu me fais mal…Lâches moi… » Je pense qu'à ce moment là il a pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait car il a immédiatement défait son étreinte et regardait à présent tout autour de lui. Les regards fusaient dans notre direction et j'étais mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention de tous ces gens.

« Je …Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas… ». Culpabilisant sur son geste déplacé il serra la mâchoire et me fixa droit dans les yeux avec un air sérieux. « Tu ne dois pas t'approchez d'elle, elle est dangereuse et manipulatrice ». J'étais stupéfaite mais ne laissa rien transparaitre.

« Pourquoi ? Alice est mon amie, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'écouter, je ne suis pas ta chose Edouard ! ». J'avais élevée le ton plus fort que je l'aurais voulut et je vis Edouard bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à agir aussi puérilement.

« C'est qu'une salle gouine ! » Lâcha t-il finalement. « Tour ce qu'elle veut depuis le lycée c'est te sauter dans un coin »

Je restais clouée sur place et essayer d'assimiler ce qui venait de me dire. C'est impossible une femme comme Alice ne pouvait pas aimer se faire… enfin se faire…. Ou peut-être que elle qui fait en fin de compte vu ce que je venais d'entendre. Tout se chamboulait dans ma tête et des images d'Alice en pleine action avec la blonde de la veille me vinrent tout à coup à l'esprit…Je commençais à divaguer et un ricanement s'échappa de ma bouche.

« Edouard, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Alice ne peut pas… »

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Alice va faire en sorte de s'approcher de toi pour mieux parvenir à ses fins. C'est pour ça que j'ai tous fais pour pas que tu la croise »

La croiser ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il savait qu'elle était dans le coin et qu'il ne m'est rien dit. Là s'en ai trop, je me relevais en furie et pointait mon doigt su son torse avant de lui siffler au visage :

« Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dis alors que tu sais que je me torture depuis des années parce que ma meilleur amie n'a plus jamais voulut me revoir pour je ne sais quelle raisons. Auquel tu n'as jamais voulus me répondre. Tu sais quoi Edouard ? Vas te faire foutre ». Et je partie aussi vite que j'étais arrivée claquant la porte derrière moi.


End file.
